


To Love a Brother

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam could blame it on the comfort of the bunker, on the way Dean looks cosied up in his robe with a cup of coffee in his hands, on any number of things that have happened recently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Love a Brother

Sam could blame it on the comfort of the bunker, on the way Dean looks cosied up in his robe with a cup of coffee in his hands, on any number of things that have happened recently. Truthfully, its always been a thing lurking in the backround, waxing and waning with the highs and lows of their complicated brotherhood, but always there. 

It’s over coffee that it happens, Dean leaning around Sam to put the carafe back onto the warmer, and Sam closes the narrow distance between his mouth and Dean’s. Soft, sweet, and all too brief, the kiss breaks as the carafe thunks a little too hard back into it’s place and Dean steps back with wide eyes. He doesn’t run like Sam expects, nor does he lash out like Sam fears he will. Instead, he lifts a trembling hand to his lips, touching them lightly. 

Taking a deep breath, Sam steps forward, reaching out to gently grasp that hand. He tangles their fingers together as he pulls it away, and this time Dean meets him halfway. This kiss, their  _second_  kiss, is every bit as soft as the first, and both of them are pink-cheeked when they break apart. 

“Sammy,” Dean breathes. 

“Dean,” is the only answer Sam can give, and the right one judging by the little smile on Dean’s face. 

Things don’t change terribly fast. They agree it’s better to take it slow - after all, they’ve waited this long, there’s no point in rushing now. Sam gets away with stolen kisses over meals, Dean snuggles closer when they watch movies, and they’re glued to each other’s sides while doing research. The first time they hold hands in the Impala while driving back from a hunt, Dean blushes bright red but resolutely does not let go. 

One night, they fall asleep in the same bed together during a movie marathon and wake up cuddled together like they haven’t done since they were kids. Its hard to sleep alone after that, and eventually Dean brings up getting a king-sized bed and picking a room together. 

That shopping day is going to be one of Sam’s favorite memories for a while. Their joined hands swung between them as they were led from bed to bed by a smiling salesperson. Dean enthusiastically tested out each mattress, coaxing Sam to join him until they settled on one they both felt comfortable on. Next came sheets and blankets and matching pillow cases, and Dean’s grin never faded. He pushed Sam up against the Impala, holding his waist as he kissed him lovingly. 

Love. That was just it, wasn’t it? Sam had never loved anyone like Dean, and he knew the same was true for his brother. Sure, they’d had Jess and Cassie, Madison and Lisa, but even then they’d always been SamandDean, so close there wasn’t room for much else. 

The bunker was more home because of Dean than it was because they were stationary. They shared a bed and a routine, a home and a job, and neither could have it any other way. 

And the first time they shared their bodies with each other? Well, they’d never claim it was perfect, but it was them. Which is pretty much the same thing, right? 

 


End file.
